Apollo Bradley
"The dog is sucking up to the human. Typical." - Fenrir Snow Appearance Apollo Bradley is a Labrador retriever. He has a golden coat and floppy ears. He stands at 2 ft 6 in tall and has a length of 3 ft 6 in. Background Apollo Bradley is a rising star in the Dog Alliance, the military branch of the High Dog Council. He is relatively young for a dog in such a high position. He got his start as tracker. Apollo is also long time friends with Simon Trevor. They became acquainted on a joint human-dog mission in the city of Seadog looking for drug dealers. Apollo was a rookie at the time, and Trevor helped guide Apollo to successfully complete his first mission. Since then, Apollo and Simon occasionally get together and share drinks. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' When Operation Halfkinds is initiated, Apollo is excited at the prospect of working with Simon Trevor once more. His loyalty to a human is described as sycophantic by Fenrir Snow. Apollo also hurls some sarcastic jabs at Fenrir in retaliation for his attitude. Apollo's first big task in the operation occurs during Simon Trevor's raid of the Spades and Diamonds Casino. Apollo and his teammates are able to subdue Oscar Lawton's camp, but chaos ensues when Borton Freely kills Oscar and is in turn killed by Maddie Lawton. The twins, Iris Lawton and Isaac Lawton escape, and Simon orders Apollo to hunt after them. Apollo chases them into the sewers, but is caught off guard, and gets knocked out by Iris Lawton. Fortunately, the twins spare Apollo. Simon locates Apollo and helps him recover. When Curtis Lawton blows apart the Gonzalez Station, Apollo and Simon quickly rush to the scene. They find that Fenrir Snow is the only survivor of the blast, and receive info from him that Tiago Lawton is hiding at the Li Station. The three head there for the final assault. During the final raid at the Li Station, the three fight for their lives to overpower Tiago's camp. Eventually, they break through, and have Tiago in a vulnerable position. However, from the shadows, Alex Lawton takes a shot and kills Simon Trevor. Apollo becomes blinded by rage at the death of his friend, tricking Alex Lawton into giving the location of the twins, the last targets remaining, and then mercilessly kills both Alex and Tiago. He and Fenrir then head to where the twins are hiding. When they arrive, Apollo subdues both Isaac and Iris. After some tense words, he kills Isaac and has Iris Lawton at his mercy. He is about to take the shot when suddenly, he is fired upon by Fenrir and shot in the head. He is able to turn around and stare at Fenrir in disbelief until he collapses on the ground, and dies. Skills Apollo is an excellent tracker. He has memory implants of different scents, and can pick up odors that have lingered around for weeks. However, he is highly dependant on his gear to get the job done. Analysis The antagonistic relationship between Fenrir and Apollo parallels the attitudes they have on humans. Fenrir hates humans for all the destruction they have brought to his kind. However, Apollo sees humans as friends because of the history humans have had with dogs as their companions. The difference in attitudes is the core of their tension. Their differences is what ultimately causes Fenrir to kill Apollo. He sees that Apollo is simply a servant to man much like his ancestors were. Instead of being free, he is still bound to his human master. Trivia *Originally, Apollo Bradley was planned to die an abrupt death and Trevor would go on a rampage to avenge his friend. However, to make the scene more shocking and unpredictable, the roles were reversed. The author believed that the reader would immediately identify with the only human character in Volume 1, thus he felt such a death would be unexpected. *Apollo is named after the author's dog. Unlike Apollo Bradley, the real Apollo is a husky mix. Category:Characters